


you're cold and i burn

by catkillu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay Killua Zoldyck, M/M, Oblivious Gon Freecs, idk where this is going tbh, insta famous killua, leorio and alluka are match makers, pansexual Gon Freecs, side kurokura bcs i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catkillu/pseuds/catkillu
Summary: "Wait. A fake boyfriend?"Killuas manager nodded."Yes. It will help your fanbase to see you in a more..." He paused " Romantic scenario. And I have just the guy for the job."Opening the drawer next to his desk, Leorio took out a bunch of photographs. He looked through them for a second, before grabbing one. He slid the photo towards Killua.With shaking fingers, Killua stared at the pic. He could clearly remember the moment it was captured, his eyes looking tired and his arm around his best friends waist."I have to pretend to be in a relationship with 𝙂𝙤𝙣 𝙁𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙘𝙨𝙨 ?"
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Palm Siberia, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter), Meruem/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 21
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

A cloud of smoke puffed out of his lips, curling in all directions and wrapping around his silver hair. He sighed, knowing the smell would linger there until his next shower. Looking down at the burning cigarette on his hand, he threw it on the floor then stepped on it, praying to God that Alluka wasn’t mad. 

His prayers went unanswered. 

“Do you have any idea how late you are ?” Allukas pretty face popped up as soon as he entered the brightly lit room, her cheeks glowing red from the heat, or maybe her nerves. “I’m getting tired of making up excuses for you Killua! You have got to be more responsible.”

Killua smiled down at his little sister, crouching down to kiss her on the cheek. Her little figure, the top of her head barely reaching Killuas chin, visibly relaxed, and her cheeks bloomed even redder. 

“I’m sorry Alluka, there was too much traffic on the way here.” Killua looked around again, the cameras and lights already set up. One of the makeup artists looked annoyed. Oh well. 

Alluka crossed her arms next to him and scoffed, rolling her big doe eyes “Yeah right, you smell like a chimney ,onii-chan. How many cigs did you smoke ?” 

Killua put his hands in the pockets of the black hoodie he was wearing, and hummed at her question as a way to avoid it. Stepping in front of Alluka, he made his way to the make up tables. 

“Let’s just get this over with”.

Killua wouldn’t say that he’s famous. Sure, he had a couple followers on Instagram that enjoyed his posts, and yes, some days a crowd of people would pop up and ask for pictures of him, and not to mention that he had gotten way too many marriage proposals for it to be normal, but in no way was he famous. 

“Here’s my favorite little superstar!” Retz, the waitress of the little coffee shop next to his house smirked at him as soon as he walked in “Congrats on 1.3 million by the way” 

Killua shushed her, and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them “Lower your voice ,damnit” 

“Why?” She shrugged. Picking up one of the paper cups and quickly gathering the things she needed to make Killuas drink. He didn’t even need to repeat it, it had been the same for the past two years “What’s wrong with people knowing that you’re famous?” 

He blushed furiously “I’m not famous!” Looking down at the ground after hearing Retz’s disbelieving scoff, he continued “Really! All I do is post stupid pics of myself and people just like it…”

“Yeah, those people being Zendeya and Ariana Grande” Retz said, doodling his name in the paper cup, then moving the black marker to draw a tiny dick next to it and giggling to herself. Killua rolled his eyes.  
He left a 10 dollar bill on the counter, deciding to end the conversation. Instead he turned around, looking all over the empty tables of the little shop, except one on the far back that was occupied by two teenagers who looked too shy to even meet eyes with each other. Scanning the room once more, he turned to Retz.

“He’s not here”

Retz spoke up before he could even ask, and Killuas shoulders slumped down. He tried not to show his disappointment, instead deciding to focus his eyes on her. The dim light made her blue eyes pop out, and Killua took time to appreciate how gorgeous Retz really was. He would never understand how he was modeling and making a career off his looks, when people like her existed. She shyed away from his intense stare, grabbing the whipped cream and adding it to his drink. Putting in a pink straw, Retz left the warm drink on the counter for him to grab.

“He left early today. Apparently he was meeting up with some friends from college in a bar…. I can’t remember where though” 

”It’s almost midnight, shouldn’t he have been back by now?’

“Awh, you’re worried about your boyfriend” 

Killua could feel his face heat up again “He’s not my boyfriend! I’m worried because he is my best friend.”

Rolling her eyes, Retz walked inside the little storage room, leaving Killua on his own. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket with one hand, his drink on the other, he made his way outside of the shop. Quickly scanning his contacts on the recent calls, his finger hovered over the green frog emoji.

Sighing, Killua locked the phone and put it back on his pocket. 

At 2am, Killua regretted not calling Gon earlier. His phone buzzed obnoxiously on his night stand, the screen flashing bright and lighting up the room. Killua reached out to grab the phone, already feeling his annoyance and ready to yell to whoever had woke him up. Without even checking the caller ID, eyes still heavy with sleep, he answered.

“What?” his tone was a little harsher than needed, but who could blame him?

“Killluuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa”

Not expecting the loud sound, Killua flinched, then pulled away to check the time on his phone.

“Gon, why are you calling this late?” 

“I missed youuuuuuuuu”

Ignoring the thumping of his heart, Killua made note on the booming music on the background. The laughter of one of Gon’s friends could be heard next to the speaker. Killua faintly recognized it as Knuckles.

“Are you drunk?” 

“No, you’re the drunk one” 

Killua closed his eyes, hearing Gon’s giggle through the phone. 

“Gon, why are you calling?”

“Oh! Can you pick me up” Gon hiccupped “I forgot my phone at home, I can’t call an uber”

Instead of pointing out that Gon was infact calling him from his phone, Killua just sighed and sat up on his bed. Finding a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie, he grabbed his car keys and made his way downstairs. Checking on Alluka, who had fallen asleep on the ouch while watching Say yes To The Dress, he put on his sneakers and directed his attention back to Gon. 

“Where are you? Send me your location”

“I love that song!” 

The bright, cherry red Ferrari showed up in his view, and Killua clicked the keys on his hands to hear the loud beeping signaling the car unlocked. The few people walking by, clearly in their twenties and probably walking home drunk or high, turned their head. Killua hated the attention the car got, a gift from his older brother Illumi when he turned 18. He didn’t love it, but he didn’t make enough money to take care of him and Alluka, and buy a new car. He decided to stick with it for the moment and, since school was nearby, he tried to use it as little as possible. 

Unlocking his phone, Killua clicked on Gon’s texts. After about 10 minutes of struggling, Gon managed to send him the address of the party, which was almost on the other side of town. Opening spotify and clicking shuffle on his playlist, after making sure the Bluetooth was connected, he turned on the engine and started driving. Humming softly to the tunes of Tame Impala, he enjoyed the calm atmosphere of the night. 3 songs later, he neared the destination.

The thumping of loud music could be felt right before he turned the corner, then he could clearly see the bright lights that came from the two story house. Killuas eyes scanned to the large group of teens, and it felt like a scene from a bad high school movie. People could be seen on the balcony, clouds of smoke around and solo red cups in their hands. The bass thumped and Killua could hear yelling and laughing, and soon his eyes spotted the familiar spikes of dark hair. 

Before he could make his way over to his best friend, soft honey eyes were on him, and Gon basically sprinted as he threw himself on top of him.

“Killuaaaa” He reeked of alcohol, and his hands gripped on Killuas hair. “I missed you”

“Cut it out! You’re so embarrassing.” 

“What!? Am I not allowed to miss you?” Gon’s bottom lip wobbled. 

“No, that’s gay” 

Smirking, he saw Gon flush and scoff. “It’s not, it cancels out” 

“How come?” 

“Because” Gon beamed proudly “I made out with Palm tonight” 

Brows furrowing , he tried to put a face on Palms name from memory. Bright eyes and black hair flashed quickly before disappearing, and Killua just gave up on remembering her. His confusion must have been obvious.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know who Palm is!” Gon almost yelled, throwing his arms up in a dramatic manner “How do you not remember the hottest girl on campus?”

Killua huffed “Sorry for being homosexual, Gon. My eyes are focused on the pretty boys.”

“Oh yeah? Like who?”

“Well…” KIllua scanned around the room. His eyes darted before stopping on the short figure, olive skin and buzzed hair. Sharp eyes, perhaps feeling Killuas stare, turned and collided with his blue ones. Then, with a side smirk, Meruem raised his hand and waved at him.

“You’re kidding.” Gon deadpanned “I’m way hotter than Meruem”

Killua turned around and threw his arm on his best friends’ shoulder. Although they were similar in height, Gon clearly was buffer, and his hair helped to add a few inches. 

“Sure you are” 

After barely getting Gon in the car, saying goodbye to a shirtless Knuckle and waving at Meruem, Killua started driving towards his house. He knew Alluka wouldn’t mind Gon crashing in her room or the couch if he didn’t make too much of a mess. 

“Killua” Gon mumbled, hands fidgeting with the seat belt “I’m kinda hungry” 

Nodding, Killua made a right turn and found his parking space empty. Quickly maneuvering the car in reverse, he turned it off and turned to Gon. He found wide eyes staring at him, glossy and clearly in need of sleep. He mentioned that he was hungry once again. 

“Let’s go to Retz, she works the night shift” Killua said, going around the car and opening the door for Gon. He offered his hand to the taller boy, then pulled him up. Locking the car they walked towards the little shop that was clearly empty. Killua could see Retzs blonde hair in the counter, head between her hands, looking tired as hell. 

The bell chimed on top of their heads “ Yo” 

Retz looked up and beamed at her friends, then her eyes travelled down. Killua followed her gaze, directed at his and Gons hands still connected. Quickly, he pulled away, but not before he could miss the pointed and questioning eyes of the waitress. 

Before she could even speak up, Gon was running towards her at full speed.

“Reeetz” He threw his arms around her, the counter between them blocking the impact. She turned with wide eyes towards Killua.

“He’s drunk” Killua shrugged.

“And hungry!” Gon looked up, smiling at Retz.

Retz looked at him, face flushing red. Killua couldn’t blame her. Gons smile had that ability. It was like looking at the sun, bright and powerful, it almost made you want to look away but, at the same time, pulled you in. He didn’t know if Gon himself knew the effect he had on people. 

“I’ll make you a sandwich” She smiled, then lightly pinched his cheek. Tan skin bloomed red. Killua furrowed his brows.

He took a seat on one of the chairs, looking around the dull room. Gon made his way next to him quickly, grabbing a chair and pulling it as close to Killuas. Then, he grabbed Killuas arm, clinged to him.  
Retz quickly came in with a sandwich in her hands, and a cup of coffee for Killua. He smiled gratefully at her, handing her the cash and turning to Gon, who was already stuffing his head in the food.  
Enjoying the calmness of the moment, Killua waited for him to finish. Retz took a seat next to them, eyes zeroing on Gons arm intertwined with Killuas.

“He just gets clingy when he’s drunk” Killua felt the need to explain it to her.

“Hey…” Gon pouted, pulling his arm away. Killua suddenly felt empty and cold. “I’m not clingy”

Retz giggled, which quickly turned in a yawn. He felt bad for her. She worked the night shift most of the time, and even took two shifts in a day when she could. 

“Do you need help, cleaning or anything?” Killua asked. Retz looked up, turquoise eyes shining, and then she smiled.

“No, thank you though. I’m almost done anyways. The next girl should be here in a bit” 

“Then let me take you home.” 

“I- I couldn’t ask you to do that.” 

“I offered. Don’t worry about it. Plus,” Killua looked at Gon, munching happily on his food “The ride might help him sober up, or at least put him to sleep.”

Nodding, she went to the room in the back to collect her stuff. Putting the apron in place and making sure everything was clean, she came back and they waited. 

“Thank you, Killua” 

After dropping Retz off, he turned to Gon who was almost asleep in the backseat. Going around the car again, he noticed more people walking around the street.  
Killua helped Gon up, grabbing his hand again and putting an arm around his waist. Before he could even understand what was happening, two young girls stopped in front of them, quicky pulling their phones out and taking a pic. The bright flash went off, making Killua squint and Gon stir a bit, opening his eyes as if suddenly understanding where he was. The girls ran off quickly, giggling to each other and sprinting down the road.

“Freaks” Killua mumbled. Ignoring what happened, he grabbed Gon and made his way into his apartment. 

Unlocking the apartment door and making sure Alluka was still asleep on the couch, Killua made his way into his room. As soon as he stepped in, Gon flopped on the bed. 

Killua sighed, went next to him and got rid of his boots. Toeing off his own shoes, pulling his shirt over his head and changing into something more comfortable, he switched off the room light and turned on a little lamp. He knew Gon didn’t like to sleep in the dark.

“I’m sleeping at Allukas room. If you need anything, call me”

“Wait.” Gon sat up.

“What’s up?”

“Can you stay here ‘till I fall asleep?”

He made his way to the bed, sitting up instead of lying down. His best friend shuffled, clinged next to him, then put his head on KIlluas lap. Killua started running his hand through dark green hair, hoping it would put Gon to sleep.  
After a minute passed, Gon spoke up, sounding on the verge of falling asleep.

“Hey Killua” He mumbled “Can I ask you something?” 

Killua hummed in approvement.

“Do you want to date Meruem?” 

He froze. 

Sure, Meruem was attractive, and sure Killua had thought about his biceps once or twice during his long shower sessions. But, date him? He hadn’t really thought about that.

“I don’t know” He paused, “Do you want to date Palm?” 

Gon hummed “I don’t know either” 

Not really satisfied with the answer, Killua continued “Is she pretty?” 

“Really pretty”

“Prettier than Retz?”

He paused “Yeah, I think so”

Killua looked at his best friend, mouth curling around his next question. Debating on saying it out loud, he decided to do it, since Gon wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning anyways. Voice softening, he whispered to Gon .

“Prettier than me?” 

Smiling, Gon looked up at him and mumbled “No one is prettier than you, Killua”

Killua felt his cheeks glow red, something that seemed to happen a lot when he was close to Gon. 

Before he could think to reply, soft little snores were coming out of his best friends’ mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sunlight shining through the window was what woke Killua up. As soon as he blinked, he felt his whole body ache. Squinting, to get his eyes used to the light, he looked down only to find Gon’s head still in his lap. 

Oh, he must’ve fallen asleep accidentally. 

Realizing that he probably scooched down during the night, Killua sat up. Gon was curled at the bottom of the bed, hands clutching at Killuas leg. Little snores were coming off his lips, and his eyelashes casted a shadow on his skin. One side of his face was red, since it was pressed against Killuas basketball shorts. Little freckles scattered over Gon’s face like tiny stars, more focused on his tiny button nose. His lips looked raw and red, the insides stained with a bit of blue, probably from some type of alcohol. 

Killua always knew Gon was attractive. He was tall, he had muscles in all the right places, but they weren’t exaggerated. Even though Killua wouldn’t be caught dead wearing Gon’s usual attire, he thought it suited Gon. The way he dressed was just plain and simple, but he held it with a shit ton of confidence. Even if Killua knew this, he never realized how pretty Gon actually was. Not just handsome, but devastatingly pretty. So pretty that, it was actually making Killuas heart beat faster and his hands sweaty and clammy. 

He hadn’t noticed how close his face was to Gon now, his breath fanning on Killuas face. He hadn’t noticed that he’d been staring at Gon for more than 5 minutes, and he definitely hadn’t noticed the presence at the door, until she coughed. 

Killua jumped, turning around to meet eyes with his little sister. Alluka smirked. 

Carefully pushing Gon off, he got up and followed her towards the kitchen. Alluka was waiting for him, her back turned towards the open fridge. She took the orange juice and placed it on the table, where Killua noticed a stack of pancakes drenched in syrup. 

“So,” she smirked “How was your night?” 

“Stupid. Nothing happened.”

“I didn’t say anything! Why would you think I was asking about that?” 

“I- I don’t know” Killua stammered “Gon was just drunk and he asked me to pick him up.”

“And you couldn’t sleep in separate beds?”

“That was an accident!” 

Alluka whispered under her breath. “What a fun little accident.” 

“I heard that” Killua growled.

Smiling at him, Alluka grabbed her long hair and twisted it up in a bun. Securing it with the little pink hair tie in her hand, some little loose strands framing her pretty face, she turned back to him. “I’m just saying Killu, he asks for you when he’s drunk. You take care of him every time. I just think..” She paused “I think there’s something there.”

“Something? Gon’s straight! And I don’t even like him like that.” Killua folded his arms, turning his face away from her. He could never lie to Alluka when she was looking at him with those big, doe eyes.

Not that there was anything to lie about.

“Since when is Gon straight?” 

“Since forever…”

“Wow.” Alluka snorted “He didn’t seem that straight when he was making out with Zushi at my birthday party.”

Killua didn’t remember much of Allukas party when she turned 18. After catching Gon and Zushi making out in the back of the room, he remembers walking towards the open bar. That’s where everything goes blank. He’d never forget the hangover that chased him for the next three days though. 

“Fine. Maybe he isn’t straight. That still doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t like me. And I don’t like him.” 

When Alluka turned around, Killua could make out the little wheels turning in her head, and the mischievous glint in her eyes. She had an idea, and it couldn’t be good.

“Just admit that you like him. And leave the rest up to me.” 

He sighed. He didn’t like Gon. They had been best friends for years, he’d know if his feelings for Gon were more than platonic. Right? 

Before he could speak up, dark hair popped out, and Gon’s tired figure walked through the room. He dragged his feet on the floor, a hand rubbing at his eyes. He was still in last nights clothes, but his shirt was now somewhere on Killuas bedroom floor. He yawned, before speaking up.

“Admit that you like who?” He turned to Killua.

Allukas eyes widened, and she stared at her brother, as if he had the answer. Killua looked back at her, mouth gaping out like a fish. 

“He likes…” 

Alluka blanked. 

“Just. Uh. Just…..”

Gons eyes were still pointed at him, and he raised an eyebrow. 

In a state of panic, Killua said the first name he could think of. 

“MERUEM” he blurted out.

He could distinctively hear the sound of Allukas palm colliding with her face, but it was blurred out and faint, because his focus was fully on Gons face. The older boys brows furrowed, and Killua saw his eyes flash with something unfamiliar, before his face turned to his natural state.

What was that? 

“That’s…” Gon looked back at Alluka, as if waiting for an answer from her. When he got nothing, he continued “That’s great, Killua. “ 

He turned around, hid in Killuas room and slammed the door. Killua turned to his little sister, who looked as scared as he did. The whole apartment was quiet, and it felt like an eternity before Alluka spoke up. 

“So…” she smiled at him “Still think he’s not into you?” 

Killua left his place before Gon could make it out of his room. He was still in the basketball shorts he had slept in, a black hoodie on top covering his silver hair, and a pair of sunglasses perched up his nose. With his earbuds in, he decided to walk instead of driving.

Kurapikas house was not too far, and hopefully he would drive Killua to his photoshoot. It was pretty far, but it was with one of the best photographers in Yorknew. Shivering a bit from the cold of the morning, he checked his watch. It wasn’t even 9 am yet, and Killua could feel his whole body ache from the lack of sleep and the uncomfortable position.

He knew Alluka didn’t have any classes today, and he felt bad for dumping the responsibility of Gon on her. But Killua couldn’t handle being in the same house as him right now, not with his mind running and heart racing like that. He felt dizzy. 

Quickly walking up the stairs, and knocking three times, Killua waited for his make up artist to open the door. Blonde hair popped up, and before Killua could even say hello, Kurapika sneezed right in his face.

“Well” Killua wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Hello to you too.”

“Why are you here?” Kurapika sniffled, and wiped his runny nose. “I told you, I’m sick. I can’t make it to this photoshoot either” 

“I know.” 

Killua walked in and pushed Kurapika out of the way. “But you have to drive me there today. Please.”

“I’m really not feeling well.”

“Kurapika, please.” Killua sighed “I can’t go back to get my car, and I’m already late. Plus, it’s the best photographer in Yorknew.” 

The blonde looked at him intensively, not fully convinced.

“And, I’ll pay you double.”

Kurapika smiled and went to get his supplies and car keys. 

The set was like any, white walls and bright lights. People walking around Killua, while he was sat on a chair, with Kurapikas blonde hair tickling his face. He had already been sitting down for half an hour, and usually the make up would’ve been over faster, if it wasn’t for Kurapikas need to pull away and sneeze every other minute. 

“Bless you” Killua mumbled for, maybe the twelfth time. His eyes drifted towards the different outfits lined up for him. 

“Okay. Look up.”

Quickly coating his eyes with mascara, Kurapika mumbled that he was finished. Getting up and giving his body a quick stretch, Killua directed the gaze towards the middle of the room. Behind the largest camera was a tall, dark haired man. Probably the photographer. Meeting Killuas gaze, he smiled and walked towards him.The mans hair was framing his face, contrasting against his porcelain skin. He was wearing a suit, that fitted his toned body and made his biceps bulge. Pretty eyes looked at him, and a soft smile was on the mans puffy lips. He was almost soft looking, but also really intimidating at the same time. He was also drop dead gorgeous. Killua thought that maybe he should be the one to model.

“Hello” He spoke softly, voice gentle and a bit cold. He stuck his hand in front of Killua “I’m your photographer. Chrollo Lucilfer.”

“Killua Zoldyck” 

They shook hands, and Chrollos grey eyes drifted from him. Killua followed his gaze, and met eyes with scarlet red ones. 

“That’s my make up artist and uh, long time friend, Kurapika” Killua said, clearly noticing the interested gaze of his photographer. Kurapika perked up at his name being called, and leaned closer. He stuck his hand out, eyes rimmed with dark circles and skin looking paler than usual.

Chrollo smiled down at his short figure, and grabbed his hand. “A pleasure.” 

Kurapika opened his mouth to speak, and then sneezed again. 

Three hours later, Killua was finally free to leave. The photos had turned out amazing, and he especially liked two in a dark red dress. He placed the photos on his backpack, and pulled his phone from the front pocket. Cringing at 12 missed calls from his sister, 4 from his manager and 1 from Gon, he decided to ignore them all and went through the texts.  
He sent a quick reply to Alluka, telling her he was going to be home soon, then locked his phone.

Kurapika was waiting for him on his car, a pack of tissues on his hand and a little crumbled piece of paper on the other.

“You got his number?” Killua asked, closing the car door and putting on his seatbelt.

Kurapika hummed “He gives me weird vibes.”

“How come? Was something wrong with him?”

“There’s got to be. You can’t be that attractive and still be single.”

Killua rolled his eyes.

He stared out of the window as Kurapika drove off. The sky was bright and clear and it had gotten warmer. He could see couples walking next to each other, some enjoying ice cream, some holding hands. He could see people walking their dogs, or holding hands with their kids.  
The car stopped at a red light, and Killuas eyes drifted to a little park. The small park was full of toys, and little kids playing and making noise. His eyes focused on two boys who were holding hands while going down the slide. He smiled, remembering himself and Gon at that age, when Illumi and Gon’s aunt, Mito, would take them both to the park. Everything was much easier back then. No family drama, no weird feelings to make him question his self. Only Gon and Killua, nothing else mattered.

The light turned from red to green, and the car started moving again. Killua forced his eyes to move. His phone buzzed in his hands, the annoying ringtone blasting through the car. He pressed the green button.

“Yo.”

“Don’t ‘yo’ me, little brat. I have called you 23 times.”

“You called 4 times, Leorio.”

“SO? It could have been an emergency.”

“Well, is it?” 

“Yes. Emergency meeting. You need to come by my office. I have a proposition for you.” 

“You can come by the house later.”

“WHY? Cause you can’t get your lazy ass up and walk 10 minutes to my office.” 

“Yes exactly. Plus, Alluka misses you.”

Killua knew he had won when Leorio sighed. He always had a soft spot for Alluka. 

“I’ll be there at 5. Also, tell Gon to stop by at 6. This includes him too.”

Before Killua could ask, the phone call had ended and he was left confused. What could Leorio say that involved Gon. How could Gon possibly help in Killuas modeling career? Deciding not to think too much about it, Killua clicked on Gon’s contact on his phone.  
He stared at his contact picture. He couldn’t remember who captured the pic, both him and Gon too drunk in it. Gons hands were on his face, and his lips were pressed sloppily against Killuas face, smushing it completely. Killua looked extremely happy in it. Sighing, he opened their text conversation. 

𝘉𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘵 6. 𝘓𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘴.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic got more love than i expected it to get wtfff also srry this chapter is slow and short im trying to like introduce everyone before i jump into the plot SIGHHHHH 
> 
> kudos nd comments r really appreciated ! also criticism too i wanna learn how to be better :o 
> 
> ILY

**Author's Note:**

> SO first hi. this is my first fic in years tbh and i know its pretty bad but bear with me,,,,, this is a learning process for me :o  
> tell me if u like it or enjoy it, or if you didnt and why !!  
> im so scared to post this ok sobs bye


End file.
